And so, My Sanity Ebbs Away as Surely as the Ocean Flows
by TuttleTuttlewood
Summary: What should've been a simple mission for Sahindria quickly devolved into something much, much worse, when she was assigned with a partner like Ciena Ree. Trickery, madness, and force shenanigans ensue. An inquisitor desperately tries to finish her job while an imperial officer makes things as difficult as possible. (OC centric, soooooo just warning ya.)
1. Some Stuff You Should Know

I hope you know that I am Christian. That seems slightly obvious, since I put a VERY CONSPICUOUS prayer in the beginning of every document. This story probably has no direct reference to Christianity in it, because... reasons, but I just wanted to give God all the credit. I am nothing without Him, and I would just like to tell you that He improves my life. He is with me, and He does the things I love with me. SO yeah, He is my inspiration. Thank you for reading this (if you read it).

Ohhhh yeah and also the OC Sahindria is owned by my friend Akasmileyface. She writes almost all of her lines and some of her actions. So there's that. Give credit where it's due.

Sincerely, Tuttletuttlewood


	2. Setting the Stage

**_God, thank You for everything You have given me. This life, and the ability to write, although I may not use Your gifts well all the time. Thank You that You continue to teach me things, amd thank You for all Your help. I give You all the glory, because I wouldn't be able to do anything without You. Thank You for Your mercy and love. Amen._**

Sahindria strode down the corridors of a star destroyer, with a stern but equally smug expression on her face. Another mission well accomplished-this time it was a feisty jedi knight, who swore that she wouldn't be able to get his secrets out of his head. But yet, in the end, it was Sahindria's willpower that won out, and it was she who made a fool of the jedi. If Sahindria had been a less professional inquisitor, she would've begun to hum a tune to herself as she walked to her next assignment. Probably the Imperial March or something.

At last, Sahindria the victorious reached the door of Admiral Thrawn. She opened it, and walked into an office that was all too familiar to her. Thrawn's desk was all black, as a proper imperial's should be, tall, unyielding, but simple. It was not ornately carved, nor was it uniquely shaped. But the desk was imposing and ominous all the same: much like Thrawn himself.

Sahindria looked up, to find that instead of Thrawn sitting at the desk, there was only a scrawny imperial officer. She had a tangled mess of curly black hair, barely concealed under her grey imperial hat. She sat upright, and postured herself in a calm and collected manner, but Sahindria noticed the way her fingers drummed on the table. This woman (no, girl, for she was too tiny to be an adult) looked like she may have just come from an imperial academy.

"Child, what are you doing here? This is a place for _important_ people, not lackeys like you." Sahindria growled, barely masking the contempt in her voice.

Something akin to hurt flashed in the girl's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"First of all, I'm not a child. And second of all, I'm your superior. I'm officer Ree-Ciena Ree." Ciena's fingers drummed faster on the table as she said her name, but Sahindria paid her no mind. So this was the great Ciena Ree, the youngest imperial to ever commandeer a star destroyer. She seemed… a lot more finnicky in person.

"If you haven't noticed i am not some stormtrooper you can order around. What is this, a joke?" while lifting her lightsaber in clear sight for her to see.

Sahindria bemusedly watched some of the color drain from little Ciena's face.

"I am fully aware that you are an inquisitor, but I still outrank you. Anyways, I'm sure you didn't come here just to argue with me about my authority."

"Really? Well you learn fast, don't you? Well, if you can't tell I would like to see Admiral Thrawn now, for my next mission; so that I can get as far away as possible from you, you little brat." said Sahindria in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Ciena put both of her palms on the table, and attempted to make eye contact with Sahindria. Due to her short stature, she had to climb onto the table and kneel, in order to reach Sahindria's cold, soulless gaze. When their noses were so close that they could touch, Ciena hissed, "Your next mission is to go to Nar Shadaa, and hunt down a

woman in a forest green cloak. Witnesses say that she has daring brown eyes, and hair as black as cold space. Her skin is a light, jade green, since she is of the Mirialan race. Is. This. Far. Enough. For. You."

"Fine. I'll be sure bring you back some savory alcoholic drinks-oh wait, you're not even old enough to drink, pip speak." Said Sahindria as she walked out of the room laughing. She was annoyed by what the kid did back there, getting all up in her face and whatnot, but she wasn't about to give Ciena the satisfaction of seeing Sahindria react to her immaturity.

Sahindria laughed until she got to the hangar, letting the eerie, mirthless sound of her laughter echo through the steel halls of the Star Destroyer. She spotted her ship, the _Corralin_ , with its all black exterior. She located the rectangular 'release' button on the hull of the ship, and pressed it. Inside, she found a smirking Ciena, sitting at the cockpit.


	3. Epic Fail

"What makes you sooooo attracted to me, that you had to see me again!" sighed Sahindria rolling her eyes.

Ciena's eyes widened. This wasn't the direction she wanted the conversation to be going in. "Well… um… I was assigned to the same mission as you, so I kind of have to get into your scrap-pile of a ship. Not that I wanted to." Ciena idly rifled through a black backpack, that was placed on the co-pilot's seat besides her, to pull out a piece of paper.

"Ciena Ree is assigned to excursion 7543, along with the Inquisitor (Sahindria), until further notice. Due to some dubious methods on the Inquisitor's part, Officer Ree will be accompanying her on every mission until dismissed by the Grand Admiral," Ciena read.

The two groaned simultaneously.

"Well, it looks like you're going on a little field trip. Do I have to hold your hand it can get scary." Sahindria chided, once again in that annoyingly sarcastic voice of hers. How fantastic.

"Actually, this waiver also says that I am to pilot the ship of all times. There has been, quote, 'frequent use of the autopilot function on the _Corralin._ Too frequent.' end quote. So buckle up, grandma." Ciena snapped.

"Oh, is the baby throwing a temper tantrum can't wait to see how that ends."

"Aren't you just the most mature sith lord to ever plague the galaxy." Ciena sighed, banging her fists on the control board… and accidentally sending the ship into hyperdrive.

"Technically, I'm an inquisitor not-" Suddenly, Sahindria slammed into the back wall, pinned by the sheer force of the ship. Ciena flew out of her seat, nearly smashing the window, before landing beside Sahindria.

"-a sith lord. There is a difference, smart mouth. By the way, I don't plague the galaxy like a disease I _annoy_ the entire galaxy. Another thing, you should probably get out of your imperial uniform for this mission, or it will just make things hard... not that you didn't already make things hard by just… existing." Sahindria quipped, finishing her monologue.

"And they say I talk a lot... " Ciena mumbled.

"I know why they think _you_ talk too much, because it _is_ annoying. And you sound like you never hit puberty."

Ciena squeaked, "I do not!" before passing out. The speed that the ship was travelling at plus a head blow was too much for her.

"Wimp." Sahindria scoffed.

She reached out in the force, and pressed the autopilot button, before the darkness closed in on her vision as well. With the gratifying knowledge that she lasted a second longer than Ciena.


End file.
